


Afternoon Appointment

by VulpesVulpes713



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FICTOBER2018, M/M, Modern AU, Office Work, implied nsfw, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesVulpes713/pseuds/VulpesVulpes713
Summary: Prompt:"Will that be all?"





	Afternoon Appointment

_“Mr. McClain, you have an appointment in ten minutes.”_

 

The nazily voice of his assistant echoes off the walls of his new office, causing Lance to jump at the volume is carries. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the private intercom system his promotion promised, and worries that he’ll forget to turn it off one of these days.

 

“Uh…thanks Ms….uh..”

 

 _“Dobash,”_ the voice informs him.  _“But you can just call me Tracey.”_

 

“Thank you,” Lance finishes, taking his finger off the button that permits their communication with a grimace. He has no intention of ever heeding Ms. Dobash’s request. Three days into his new job and already he’s noticed the lingering stares and thick scent of lavender that permeates through the wall separating their desks.

 

Yeah, the last thing he wants is  _Tracey_  getting the wrong impression. Thankfully Keith finds the whole situation hilarious, so at least Lance doesn’t have to worry about that.

 

He sighs as he sits down at in his chair, swiveling to gaze out the floor to ceiling windows that adorn an entire wall. The view below is spectacular, showing off the park outside with shifting fall colours and lazy white clouds reflected in the many duck ponds. He thinks he’ll take Keith there one day, after his initial transition into his new role is somewhat more manageable.

 

But until then he’ll focus and work hard, to ensure his efforts at Altea Electronics don’t go unnoticed. The last thing he wants is to disappoint their CEO.

 

Which reminds him, he never bothered to ask who his next meeting was with! What if it’s the head honcho herself! What if Allura comes striding into his office with every intention of grilling him on his job and he has no time to mentally prepare?!

 

 _Yikes._   _No way can I let that happen._

 

So he presses the intercom button once more, hoping his newfound anxiety is masked in his voice.

 

“Pardon, Ms. Dobash-”

 

He’s barely gotten the name out before her shrill, over-eager voice is answering.

 

_“Tracey, but yes, Mr. McClain?”_

 

“Who scheduled the meeting? I don’t seem to recall-”

 

 _“Oh! No worries Mr. McClain,”_  -he really is not fond of the way she sings his name- _“the meeting was scheduled with a potential client. He just wanted to ask about the company and seemed to be very interested in what you do.”_

 

_Strange…?_

 

“We have personnel downstairs in charge of those matters,” he thinks out loud, recalling how he, at one point in time, used to be one such individual. “Why not direct him to them?”

 

A giggle over the speakers, which Lance dislikes.

 

 _“He was very adamant that he speak with you sir._ Very _adamant.”_

 

“Alright then,” Lance drawls hesitantly. He’s worried now, both due to the obscurity of the situation and the manner in which Ms. Dobash had emphasized the word ‘very’.

 

_Who the heck is this guy?!_

 

“Just let me know when he arrives please.”

 

_“Of course Mr. McClain. That is my job after all. And please, call me Tracey.”_

 

“Right…yeah.” He sighs as he hangs up, slightly embarrassed. But it’s little competition for the ever-growing feeling of unease settling in his gut over this mystery person

 

_Just who could it-_

 

 _“Oh! He’s here-”_  Ms. Dobash’s voice announces suddenly, sounding just as surprised as Lance feels. He’s early, apparently, and Lance has just enough time to swivel around to face his door and answer.

 

“Send him him,” he instructs over the intercom, standing as he masks his nerves and extends a hand to whoever is about to enter.

 

“Welcome! Please take a-” and then he pauses, hand falling to the desk as he sees that familiar mess of black hair, tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. And he recognizes the grin that follows his shocked reaction, and the eyes that scream mischief at having successfully brought it on. “KEITH?!”

 

“Afternoon,  _sir_ ,” Keith teases, shutting the door behind him firmly as he saunters into the room. “Or should I say VP of tech software design and implementation?” 

 

Lance stares for a moment longer, taking in the appearance of Keith’s rosy cheeks, likely due to the chilled temperatures outside. He’s wearing the sweater Lance knit him for their second Christmas together-the reds complimenting his skin tone rather pleasantly-and a pair of bright yellow Doc Martens that he insists look cool. The combination would look atrocious on any other person, but on Keith it’s amazing. He’s like fire: warm and cozy and welcoming, but feisty as well. A bonfire waiting to take off.

 

“Why-” Lance begins, then shakes his head as he crosses his arms. “What are you doing here?”

 

Keith shrugs, wandering around the office space with a lazy curiosity.

 

“I wanted to see you.”

 

_Typical Keith. Always straight to the point._

 

But his bluntness has Lance blushing.

 

“I’m flattered babe, but I have a meeting soon.” Because surely this isn’t who Ms. Dobash meant. Clearly Keith’s visit is coincidental. And as much as Lance  _loves_  seeing his boyfriend in the middle of such a busy workday, he can’t exactly greet new clients with such a distraction lingering in the corner. “Like, in five minutes-”

 

“Two-thirty sharp, right?” Keith interrupts, glancing up at the clock on the wall. “I’m a bit early, but I couldn’t wait any longer.”

 

“You-you’re-” Lance falters, realizing a tad slowly that it was Keith who booked the appointment. Not some rando client. Just his overzealous, extremely endearing boyfriend. He can feel his cheeks heating at the sentiment. “You know you don’t have to book meetings with me babe. I would see you whenever.”

 

“I know,” Keith admits, waltzing over to Lance’s desk and dragging a finger along it’s surface. It’s slow, tantalizing…and it sends shivers along Lance’s arms as he watches. “But I missed you. And I know you’re busy. So I wanted to surprise you.”

 

“Oh, I’m definitely surprised,” Lance murmurs, pulse racing as Keith’s finger edges closer. He reaches out to take hold of it, squeezing their hands together as he gently pulls Keith into his lap. “You’re just what I needed.”

 

“Is that so?” Keith murmurs, nestling closer. “Then it’s a good thing I booked you for the next fifteen minutes.”

 

“You devil,” Lance teases, feeling Keith’s smile as their lips meet, and leans back in his chair to better accommodate the added weight. Keith’s hands lace around to the back of Lance’s neck, causing him to gasp at their chill. But it’s easily ignored as Keith’s fingers begin playing with his hair, and Lance sighs contently as he tastes the cinnamon latte his boyfriend must have drank prior to coming here.

 

“You know,” he manages to say between kisses, “I might get in trouble for this.”

 

“Why’s that?” Keith asks, moving to give gentle pecks down along Lance’s jaw and neck. “I made the appointment. Technically you’re working.”

 

“Ha,” Lance chuckles, breathy and dazed, “‘technically’. You always had a way with loopholes.”

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Keith threatens, or at least that’s how Lance interprets the question. He hastily shakes his head, pulling Keith closer as his lips give his answer. He feels Keith’s laughter in his throat as he works his way down it, reveling in the sensations of cold fingertips and hot breath.

 

But as with most work days, as soon as he begins to enjoy himself, time decides to quicken. It feels like a mere moment has passed since Keith entered his office, but as Lance breaks apart for a breath, lips swollen and suit disheveled, he notices the time that’s gone by.

 

“Jesus,” he gasps, pushing Keith by the shoulder to dislodge his lips from his collarbone. “You have to go soon.”

 

“Aw,” Keith pouts, eyes flickering up to Lance’s hair and down to his torso with a quick grin. “Damn, I should have booked more time.”

 

His hands go to Lance’s head, smoothing down stray pieces of hair with an affectionate expression. “I made a mess of you, didn’t I?”

 

Lance smiles as he nods, using his own hands to reciprocate the attention.

 

“Maybe, but I like when you do.”

 

“Ha,” Keith smirks, bopping Lance’s nose with his pinky. “And you call me the devil.”

 

His eyes go down towards Lance’s tie, which has come partially undone, and he swiftly fixes it.

 

“You know,” he says as he adjusts the collar of Lance’s suit. “I really like seeing you in this outfit. Like… _really_  like it.”

 

“Oh?” Lance leans forward, lapping up Keith’s gaze as he does. “You like seeing me in a suit and tie?”

 

“Well, the suit really accentuates your shoulders,” Keith confesses, running his hands over Lance’s arms to solidify his point. “And the tie…” he tugs on it suddenly, pulling Lance’s face dangerously close to his own with a wicked grin. “The tie is good for all sorts of things.”

 

 _Oh my god…_ Lance thinks, closing the remaining gap between them as his cheeks flush crimson.  _I’m so in love with this man. I want to hold him here forever, kiss him, make lov-_

 

_“Mr. McClain-”_

 

_And yeah…moment ruined._

 

They break apart as the voice of Ms. Dobash fills the room, Keith springing off Lance’s lap with the dexterity of a cat.

 

“Ah, crap,” Lance curses, winking over at Keith. “I guess our meeting is over.”

 

“Guess so,” Keith replies, smoothing down his own clothing as he leans over the front of Lance’s desk. “But I am pleased with the visit. I feel much more informed on the matters your company handles. And the client care is…” he purses his lips, tucking his hair behind his ear as he edges further over the desk towards Lance.  _“Most_ excellent.”

 

They kiss once more, slowly, meticulously, and with a lingering promise of more to come. But their time is up, and already Lance can hear Ms. Dobash outside pacing as his schedule slowly falls out of rhythm, so he breaks apart with a final peck.  

 

“Hmm,” Lance hums, eyes opening lethargically to gaze up at Keith fondly. He clears his throat as he adjust his tie once more, slipping back into the working professional facade with ease. “ I’m glad we had this talk, Mr. Kogane.  **Will that be all?** ”

 

“For now,” Keith teases, before jumping down off his desk and moving towards the exit, paying extra care to shimmy his hips as he does.

 

 _Definitely the devil,_ Lance thinks, eager for his day to be over.  _But two can play that game._

 

“Oh, and Mr. Kogane,” he calls out as Keith opens the door, loud enough for both him and Ms. Dobash outside to hear. “Please don’t hesitate to make another appointment. I very much look forward to further….discussions with you.”

 

Keith grins, shooting a wink Lance’s way as he does.

 

“I’ll book another one immediately. I’m eager to work with you, though perhaps in the future we can meet for longer? I have so much more I need to say.”

 

“Of course,” Lance hopes the humour in his voice isn’t as noticeable as it feels, lest Ms. Dobash catch on. “Until next time then.”

 

Keith nods, gaze lingering for a moment before he finally shuts the door. Lance sighs as it closes, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head as he swivels to face the window.

 

 _“Your next appointment is at three Mr. McClain,”_  Ms. Dobash reminds him, her voice less shrill this time.

 

“Ah, thank you,” Lance replies, grinning at the memories Keith’s provided him with. He misses him already, and is eagerly awaiting their next mystery meeting.

 

 _“No problem,”_ his secretary says, tone sounding heavy. He wonders why, seeing as before it had been loud and overly cheery, but before he can ask, he’s given his answer.  _“And perhaps after that I can demonstrate how to properly turn off your intercom.”_

 

“Oh my god-” he curses, slapping a hand over his mouth as he does.

 

_The stupid intercom!_

 

He’s screwed. He’s totally screwed! “I-uh…” he coughs, tie too tight and office unbearably stuffy. “I apologize.”

 

Because that’s all he can do, really. There’s no way he can charm his way out of this one. Or maybe…

 

“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you…Tracey?”

 

A pause, in which he hopes his tactic worked, as terrible as it is, and then:

 

 _“No worries, Mr. McClain,”_ she says, tone flat.  _“But please, call me Ms. Dobash.”_

 

_Right. Totally screwed._


End file.
